


Too Old to Die Young

by BerthaMason



Series: Creep On Creepin' On [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 17, Ben is a creep, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Masturbation, Molestation, Oral Sex, Rey is 10, rey is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerthaMason/pseuds/BerthaMason
Summary: Rey knows she’s a big kid, but keeping a pinky promise is serious business
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Creep On Creepin' On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Too Old to Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are there for a reason
> 
> [The song](https://youtu.be/5-AlopVGkfI)

Today was just not Rey’s day. Bazine made fun of the three-bun hairstyle that she worked hard on in the morning. She was picked last for the dodgeball teams even though she was by far the fastest girl in class. And to top it all off, she had to retake a stupid math test and missed lunch.

All she wanted to do when she came home was eat some mac and cheese with hot dogs and watch TV, but instead, she was walking to the neighbor’s house with her head hung in shame.

 _Teen Titans Go_ had distracted her for so long that she burned everything to a crisp, and now, she needed to go next door for help since the stove was making a crackling noise.

She knocks on the door with a limp fist and hopes Leia or Han will be able to help her clean up the mess. Unfortunately for Rey, when the large grey door swings open, it isn’t either of them.

“Hey there.” The rich tone of Ben Solo’s voice envelopes her in milliseconds, and she blanks on the reason she walked over in the first place.

“H-hi Ben.” She stutters, looking at his knees instead of his face.

Ever since moving in next door to the Solo’s a year ago, Rey had never really been able to look Ben in the eye. That wasn’t much of a problem since he towered over her and rarely spoke directly to her, but when the occasion did arise, she much preferred to stare at his knees.

“You stop by to say hi?”

“Uhhh no. I uhh – oh, I need some help. It was an accident, but I accidentally burnt my mac and cheese, and now there’s brown stuff all over the stove, and it’s making a really weird noise. No one’s home right now, so I thought maybe Leia could help me.” Rey takes a deep breath and bites her tongue so that she doesn’t start rambling again.

“Leia’s not home right now.”

She lets her eyes slowly move up his faded jeans to his waist.

“Han?”

“Nope.” He pops the _p_ especially loud, allowing Rey to perfectly imagine how his lips move against the air.

“Oh.” She trails off as her eyes make the long journey from his waist to his perfectly flushed lips. They were always so red – like he’d just eaten a popsicle, though she’d never seen one in hand.

“ _I_ could probably help you. Do you _want_ my help?”

Rey raises her head for a split second before losing her nerve and looking back down at something less prone to make her feel like thousands of ants were crawling up her arms, like his elbows.

“Please and thank you.”

Ben pushes himself off the doorframe without hesitation and follows closely beside her as they make the short distance down the sidewalk.

There’s an acrid smell wafting through the house, and by the time the two of them get to the kitchen, it’s itching both of their noses. 

“Fuck, that stinks.” Ben scowls, reaching for the stove and quickly removing the pans Rey didn’t have enough sense to move before going for help.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t worry. I can get this mess all cleaned up.”

Rey reluctantly goes back to the living room and watches Teen Titans Go on mute.

The smell of burnt cheese is quickly replaced with the strong, chemically fresh smell of cleaner, which Rey is thankful for. She did have to open the windows in the living room after a couple of minutes, but she took that as her one and only opportunity to sneak a peek at Ben, who was dutifully scrubbing the pan in the sink.

Two episodes pass before Rey hears Ben sigh. His heavy footsteps bring him to the couch, and he plops down beside her, laughing at how her body is jostled by his weight. She would be furious – should be furious – but Ben’s arm is pressed up against hers, and her brain short circuits.

“You’re in the clear. The stove’s probably cleaner now than it was before you burnt your food.”

“Thanks’.” Her gaze goes as far as his lips before chickening out and moving down to his lap.

“What are you planning on eating now?”

“I don’t know…that was the last box of mac and cheese, and there isn’t really anything else I can make.” Rey doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so she fiddles with her school uniform.

“I think I can make you some,” Ben says after watching the way she curls the hem of her skirt around her finger. “Maybe you could come over.”

Rey wanted to say no purely out of embarrassment, but she was starving and couldn’t count on her parents to come home at a reliable time to make dinner for her.

“Sure. Okay.”

***

This wasn’t the first time Rey had been inside the Solo house (thanks to Leia always inviting her over for meals when her parents were gone), but this was the first time she’d been alone with Ben, and it was making her hands clammy. 

Rey stands quietly next to the fridge, wiping her palms on her skirt and watching Ben rifle through several cupboards collecting various ingredients for homemade mac and cheese.

“You can sit if you want,” Ben says absent-mindedly as he fills a pan with water and turns the stove on.

The only seating near them is the three bar stools at the island across from the stove, so Rey takes a seat in the middle. There is an open algebra textbook and multiple notebooks on the island, and she scans them all. Her eyes go wide at the equations inside, and she mentally curses all the math tests she’ll have to take in the future.

“What kind of math are you working on in school?” He asks over his shoulder.

“There’s different kinds of math?”

“Well yeah. That’s Algebra II. I just meant have you learned about fractions and shit like that yet?”

“We have a workbook – not as big as this, but I’ve peaked at the back, and there are some fractions we have to add, I think.” She lifts the edge several pages and watches as they fall back down.

“What are you doing now?”

“Decimals. I was good with adding them, but Ms. Holdo is making us try multiplication, and I’m not doing so good with that part.”

After the water boils, Ben drops in the noodles and then sits back in front of his work. Thankfully, the stools are spaced out, so he’s not too close. Rey can feel an incessant fluttering in her stomach that she usually feels whenever Ben is lingering around her, but she attributes it to being hungry.

She successfully distracts herself by watching as Ben uses six lines of space to solve a single problem.

“You know what three times two is?”

“Six?”

Ben nods and rights down the answer and shuffles around some more of the letters in the equation.

“Look at that. You did Algebra.”

Rey looks down at all the work he did and scoffs.

“I don’t think that counts.”

“I think it does,” Ben says, nudging her shoulder before getting up to drain the noodles and mix in the cheddar, parmesan, and some other cheese she’d never heard of.

When he comes back to the island, he has a bowl of mac and cheese and a can of coke for each of them.

“Sorry, no hot dogs.”

“That’s okay! This looks delicious.” Rey smiles down at the bowl and shovels a forkful into her mouth. She tries not to moan too much, but the gooey warmth of the cheese fills her stomach, and her eyes flutter in delight. This was the best mac and cheese she’d ever eaten.

Ben is only pushing the noodles around with his fork, and Rey wonders what’s wrong. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but I need to go upstairs.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey mumbles to no one since Ben has already hurried out of the room.

She’s finished with her bowl in less than three minutes and waits for Ben to come back so she can ask for more.

Five minutes pass and Ben still hasn’t come back. The kitchen was almost too quiet, so Rey hops off her seat and goes looking for him. She follows the eerie silence past the living room, through the halls, all the way to the stairs.

The faintest groan reaches her from the loft, and instead of calling out, Rey quietly climbs the steps to see where the sound was coming from.

When she gets to the top, she finds Ben hunched over on the couch, his concentration fixed on the phone in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks, finally making her presence known.

Ben flinches at the sound of her voice, dropping the phone in the process.

“Jesus – fuck Rey, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” She steps further into the loft and can clearly see the state that Ben is in. He looks as if he’d just run a mile, complete with rosy cheeks, a light sweat on his brow, and heavy breathing. The exception being that his pants were unzipped and pulled down a little past his hips.

“What are you doing?”

Ben looks over his shoulder to the stairs before sighing and picking the phone back up.

“Can you keep a secret?”

Of course she could. She was practically a sixth grader – a big kid. Even if that wasn’t the case, she had no one to tell her secrets to. She nods yes and tries not to think any more about it.

After a moment of deliberation, Ben finally turns the phone around.

The bright glow of the screen makes Rey’s eyes burn. When they refocus, she is greeted with the sight of a girl who didn’t look much older than Rey on her knees, surrounded by naked men. Rey had never seen a boy’s private part before. She had been mildly curious when she saw Ben swimming at the public pool a couple of weeks prior, but it hadn’t crossed her mind since then. And now that she could see precisely what was dangling between every guy’s legs, she was glad that they all had to wear pants to cover up. They were kind of disgusting looking – like veiny, slimy worms.

Ben turned the phone away and continued watching it, rubbing himself over his pants like she wasn’t there at all.

“Why are you watching that?”

“I needed to get off.”

“Off what?”

He rolled his eyes and turned the volume up, stuffing his hand into his briefs and grabbing at himself roughly.

Rey stayed where she was in front of Ben and watched as his eyes flicked between the phone screen and her body. She was waiting for him to kick her out or do something to make her run, but she remained in limbo, unsure if she should stay standing or leave.

“Do you want to watch with me?” His words came out almost breathless, and Rey felt a tingle run down her spine. “It’s for grown-ups, so it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

There was no discernible part of Rey that wanted to continue watching the video…but it was Ben asking. Too tall, too cool, too quiet, and undeniably cute, Ben.

Rey smoothes down her skirt before hopping onto the couch. She sinks into the faux leather, and her shoulders press against Ben’s just like they had earlier. She does her best to get comfortable, but it’s pointless.

The girl in the video lifts a skirt that is definitely way too short to wear to school and shows off that she isn’t wearing any underwear. Rey was a bit more familiar with that body part (a vagina, if she’s remembering correctly) since all the girls in her grade had to go to an assembly about puberty and bleeding onto a small diaper looking thing.

The guys continued to shove their privates into the girl’s hands and mouth while a couple stayed in the back, touching themselves.

Just yesterday, after school, Rey had been happily watching Animal Planet when a pack of lions attacked a herd of zebras. The camera panned in on a baby zebra being ripped to shreds, and Rey was so disgusted she had to change the channel. This video gave her the same queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t change the channel. She _could_ get up…but Ben was so warm, and he smelled like Christmas trees and those cigarettes he wasn’t supposed to smoke but did anyway.

“Rey?” Ben asks, barely over the video. “If you promise me you won’t say anything to anyone, I can show you another video.”

“I don’t wanna watch a video like that. Can we watch something different?”

“Okay. Hold on.”

Ben didn’t take his hands out of his pants as he exited out of the video and typed something into the search bar with just one thumb.

_School. Girl. Ssssq-q-q-_

Rey tried to sound out all the words, but before she could, a new screen was loading, and several thumbnails of more girls in school uniforms popped up. Ben scrolled through until he found a girl with brown hair and pigtails.

The girl on screen welcomed them both with a smile and twirled something that looked like a guy’s private part in the air. She scooted herself further away from the camera to reveal that she wasn’t wearing underwear underneath her skirt either. What kind of school did these girls go to? 

“I feel like being bad.” The girl drags the bright pink tube down her body and starts rubbing up against it. “Do you want to watch me be a bad girl?

“Yes,” Ben whispers even though the girl can’t hear him.

The girl inserts the pink tube up into herself, and Rey can’t bear to look any longer. Her eyes shoot down to Ben’s lap, where she catches glimpses of a dark patch of hair every time his hand lifts too high. Rey’s legs begin to twitch involuntarily. She feels a strong urge to wiggle down into her seat but doesn’t want to disrupt whatever Ben is doing.

Ben’s zipper was rattling, the air conditioner was on full blast, Ben was breathing heavily next to her, and the strangest squelching sound was coming from the phone. Rey focused on every little sound in the room until they all vibrated in her skull uncomfortably.

“Fuck Rey. Fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna cum.” Ben’s breath came in short bursts, and his elbow was jabbing into Rey’s side, but she remained motionless.

Rey looked up just as Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he heaved out, practically thrusting himself off the couch. The girl in the video was coming to a similar end, and Rey watched as she repeatedly shoved the pink tube into her vagina until a clear liquid came shooting out, coating the bed and part of the screen. 

“Did she pee herself?”

“No,” Ben sighed, his eyes half-open, “she squirted.”

“Squirted what?”

“You know, I’m not really sure. But it’s really hot when a girl can do that. Did you like it?”

“Umm. I don’t know. It’s kind of weird seeing other people’s private parts.”

“It didn’t make you feel anything?”

There was a sour taste at the very back of her throat, but she was sure Ben didn’t want to hear about that.

“Not really.”

“That’s weird.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s normal. I could…check – you know, to make sure that you’re normal.”

Rey’s heart was pounding against her chest. If something really was wrong with her, she didn’t want Ben to know about it. He would think she was a freak and would never want to hang out with her again. On the other hand, she didn’t want to be rude and refuse his help.

“How are you gonna check?”

Ben threw his phone to the side and slid off the couch, kneeling before Rey.

Without much warning, his hands disappeared underneath her long skirt and grabbed hold of her underwear. He tugged them down so hard Rey didn’t even have to lift her butt up to help.

The hand he’d had in his pants was sticky and left a trail up her legs, but Rey was too nervous to ask what it was.

Rey snaps her legs closed in a moment of pure panic and shuts her eyes, anxiously waiting for Ben to force them open. To her relieved surprise, instead of force, she feels the gentle suction of kisses on her knees and slowly opens her eyes to watch as Ben’s plush lips graze her skin.

An intense throbbing between her legs causes her to start wiggling her hips against the couch, and she lets her legs fall open. Ben chuckles at how easily she gives in to him and continues to pepper kisses along the inside of her knee until they’re spread enough to give him a clear view.

“Hmm. You’re not really wet.”

Rey has no idea what he’s talking about, but he didn’t seem to really be talking to her anyway.

She stays quiet as Ben grabs hold of her hips and pulls her down far enough that her butt is almost hanging off the edge of the couch. Rey feels the unfamiliar warmth bloom in her stomach as his mouth moves closer to the apex of her thighs, and she wonders if _this_ was the feeling Ben was talking about it.

“Rey? You pinky promise you won’t tell anyone about this?”

His breath travels up her thighs and tingles her most sensitive parts. She wiggles her hips again but can’t find the strength to open her mouth.

“Mhmm.” 

The width of Ben’s body had spread her legs enough to accommodate him, but he gave her knees one last nudge, opening her folds without needing to touch them. Rey shivers when the air hits her bare skin, but Ben’s warm mouth is on her before she can try to close her legs again.

Rey yelps at the slimy feeling of his tongue on her and can’t help but giggle as it moves against her.

There is an explosion of sensations coursing through Rey’s body that leaves makes her knees go weak. And though she’s practically lying down, Rey grabs Ben’s head for balance.

“You taste so good,” he mumbles into her flesh. “So good.”

Ben removes her hands from his head so he can lean back and get a good look at his handy work. Satisfied with how pink and glistening her inner lips were, Ben prods at her small hole with his index finger and eases his way inside.

Rey tries squeezing her eyes together to fight through the burning and stretching sensation, but it’s not enough to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

“That hurts?”

“Y-yes.” She manages to whimper.

“Just – just hold on – sorry.” Ben tries angling his finger inside of her and twists it around as if in search of something.

It’s all too much for Rey, and her quiet sobs earn her more kisses on the knee.

“Shh shh shh. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I won’t do that again.” Ben slowly removes his finger and starts to rub the small mound he knows will make her feel good again.

Rey still feels the phantom stretch of his finger inside her, but it is significantly dulled by the overwhelming pleasure overtaking her entire body.

“That feels much better, doesn’t it?” He whispers as he brings his mouth back to her.

Rey squeezes her legs around his head and tries not to scream out.

She’s going to have a heart attack. She can feel it. All the tingling in her arms and legs. Her chest is getting so tight it’s hard to breathe.

The buzzing in her head is starting to drown out the slurping sounds Ben is making, and when she bucks against his face, she sees stars.

She could have sworn she was flying.

Weightless and free, Rey floated through the ceiling into the beautiful blue sky and high above the clouds until she drifted off completely.

***

The sun had long set when Rey finally woke up. There was a soft blue light coming from somewhere out of her peripheral, but she could tell that the wall she was facing was not her own.

There are various muffled voices beyond the door, but she can't tell who they belong to. She stretches out her arms and feels a difference in the sheets. When she turns over to her side, and finds the light coming from an open laptop. Her eyes widen in panic - this is not her house. This is not her room.

Ben. She's in Ben's room. 

Rey sits up immediately and lifts the covers. She's wearing all her clothes, including her underwear.

The muffled voice gets closer, and she waits with a mix of dread and anticipation to see who is coming.

Ben is just as startled when he walks into his room and turns on the light to find Rey sitting up.

"Oh, good. I wanted you to get some rest, but I was just about to wake you."

Rey's sights go straight to the large plate of spaghetti in his hands and follow it as he grabs the desk chair and rolls it over in front of her.

"I brought us some dinner. Mom's downstairs, so I couldn't bring two plates, but I did bring this." Ben pulls out a second fork from his pocket and hands it to Rey.

The food is delicious, but that's no surprise to Rey. Leia's spaghetti is her favorite. Her mom usually reheats spaghetti-o's from a can, but Leia used a fancy sauce that came in a glass jar with fresh onions and green peppers from her garden mixed in.

It's so quiet while they eat that Rey almost forgets she can speak.

"Are you okay?" Ben finally asks once all the food is gone.

Rey's mind immediately goes to the dull ache coming from between her legs but decides to focus on the comfortable fullness in her belly. She nods to reassure him.

"You know you can't tell anyone about us, right?"

Rey perked up at the sound of that. Us. It wasn't Rey and her parents who were rarely home. Rey and the kids at school who never included her in their games. Rey and the mother next door who pitied her.

_Us._

"Rey?"

"I won't tell any-"

"No, you _can't_ tell anyone. I could get into a lot of trouble. A lot. If you tell someone I could get taken away or worse."

"It's not like I have anyone to tell." Rey pulls at the covers to gather them farther into her lap. "But even if I did, I wouldn't."

Ben places the empty plate onto the nightstand and leans back into his seat. He's rubbing his temple in the same way Rey has seen her parents do when they're stressed out.

"A-are you my friend now, Ben?"

"Of course."

"Well then, I triple pinky promise you that I won't tell anyone." She reaches out for him and makes sure to hold his gaze. "I wouldn't want to hurt a friend."

***

Rey was worried that Ben would be disappointed with her kissing abilities, but they spend the rest of their time together lying in bed; Ben teaching her exactly how and when to use her tongue. They spend so long kissing that Ben gets a little too excited and has to turn Rey around so he can rut against her backside until he curses into her hair.

Rey could feel the same throbbing from earlier coming back, but she was too embarrassed to say anything. She squeezes her legs together to make it go away but it doesn’t work. She whispers his name and he answers her by snaking his hand between her legs. His fingers tickle but after a couple of minutes, his rubbing becomes uncomfortable.

“B-Ben. It kind of hurts.”

Ben quickly removes his hand and although she can’t see him, Rey hears him spit before bringing his hand back down onto her. It should be disgusting, but Ben’s fingers are much stickier, and the wet feeling makes her eyes flutter close.   
  
Rey makes noises that normally come out when she's eating really delicious food. She might prefer this over a big plate of spaghetti. 

When they’re done playing, Ben wraps his arms around her and hums an unfamiliar song to her. It sounds like a sad song so she doesn't ask about it.

He’s holding her almost too tight to be comfortable, but Rey doesn’t want to say anything. At least someone wants her close. Ben wants her close.   
  
That thought alone makes her happy enough to keep quiet. 

When Ben is sure that Leia and Han have gone to their room for the night Ben changes his pants and they make their way quietly down the steps and out the back door.

Ben is relieved that Rey's parents aren’t home, worried that she would have to try to sneak in or he would have to come up with some elaborate lie. Rey on the other hand is completely unbothered. Seeing the empty driveway today doesn’t make her sad like it usually does, because when she squeezes Ben's hand and he squeezes right back, she knows she's not alone anymore. 

"Maybe you can come over again tomorrow," Ben whispers just as she's about to close the front door between them. "I could show you another video or something."

Rey still wasn’t interested in watching another one of those videos Ben seemed so fond of, but she wasn’t going to decline spending more time with him. 

"Okay." Rey smiles back at her friend. "Whatever you want."


End file.
